


Успеть

by Mirzam



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirzam/pseuds/Mirzam
Summary: Кульминация битвы у Черных Врат глазами Леголаса.
Kudos: 3





	Успеть

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем прошу винить повторный показ. Мелкие отклонения от кинона.

Орды Саурона затягивали петлю вокруг армии Гондора и Рохана. Первоначальная линия столкновения уже была стерта, и теперь схватка кипела со всех сторон. Лук обязывал Леголаса не только стараться самому уцелеть в ближнем бою, но и следить, не нужна ли помощь друзьям. Боковым зрением он видел их.

Гэндальфа – белый вихрь разящей стали.

Пиппина и Мерри, дравшихся наравне с другими воинами.

Гимли, под секирой которого трещали щиты и кости.

И Арагорна, чья ярость привлекала самых сильных и опасных врагов. Сейчас перед ним возвышался олог-хай, облаченный в уродливые доспехи. Эти свирепые тролли в два людских роста, созданные Сауроном, расплодились в Лихолесье, поэтому Леголас знал, как сложно их убить. Тварь нужно было снять. Не потому, что человеку она не по силам, а потому, что глупо тратить их на такую громадину, если собираешься продержаться...

Продержаться? До чего?.. Сердце по-прежнему не верило, что в этом бою полягут все.

Секунда промедления чуть было не стала роковой: Арагорна сбили с ног.

Леголас не успевал. Толкотня мешала поднять лук. Там, где латник мог пропустить удар вскользь, Леголасу доводилось уворачиваться. Он рвался вперед что есть духу и все равно не успевал. Хуже того, понимал: даже если удастся сейчас – отбросить очередную тушу, натянуть тетиву и всадить стрелу в торжествующе раскрытую пасть олог-хай, – то не удастся потом. Потерял ли он надежду? Его надежда лежала под лапищей тролля, пытаясь пробить кинжалом твердокаменную шкуру, а тот уже заносил меч для последнего удара.

В тот же миг Леголас услышал сиплый вой отчаяния. Не столько ушами, сколько нутром. Вдалеке раздался грохот, и Темная Башня с пылающим Оком помалу начала оседать, словно камни передумали держаться вкупе. Рогатая вершина еще падала, когда весь окружающий мир содрогнулся от взрывной волны. Так Саурону пришел конец.

Тролль, который с вытянувшейся мордой наблюдал за разгромом своего господина, без лишних раздумий кинулся прочь. Заметив смятение среди врагов, Леголас в три прыжка преодолел остаток пути и подал Арагорну руку. Тот ухватил его за предплечье и, тяжело дыша, поднялся на ноги. «Ушиб ребер», промелькнуло в голове, «а может, и трещина».

– Валар, Фродо успел!..

Конец фразы заглушило колоссальное извержение Ородруина. Земля задрожала, горящие камни и брызги лавы полетели в небо, доставая до черных облаков, подсвеченных алым и пронизанных сполохами молний. Победный вопль Пиппина перешел в рыдания. Выжить у самого жерла или пускай даже на склоне вулкана никому не представлялось возможным.

– Погибнуть вместо меня? – горько спросил Арагорн.

Нерушимая ранее твердь пустоши перед Моранноном проваливалась под мордорскими полчищами. Рваным полукругом, будто бы зная, кого стоит держать, а кого – нет. На мгновение Леголасу показалось, что бездна, пожиравшая орков и троллей, заберет и его.

– Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так.

– Знаю.

Ни тени упрека не было в этом мягком ответе, означавшем: «Не нужно оправданий. Мы стоим друг друга. Один повел войско на смерть. Второй не сдержал радости от того, что Фродо ценой своей жизни смог уничтожить кольцо за секунды до гибели первого». Они так и стояли, сцепив руки, пока прямо перед лицом Леголаса не пролетел серый ночной мотылек. Столь неуместный на поле боя, он, тем не менее, был совершенно реален. 

Гэндальф хлопнул их по плечам:

– Не спешите хоронить хоббитов раньше времени, друзья.

В вышине кружили Орлы Манвэ. Их предводитель сел на краю обрыва, не потревожив ни единого камешка. Потом опустил крыло, чтобы Гэндальф мог залезть на пернатую спину, и взлетел с такой легкостью, словно седока и не было. Тем временем Арагорн подобрал Андурил, не сумев при наклоне скрыть короткую гримасу боли. «Точно трещина».

– Отважнейшие из воинов, Царство Тьмы пало! Соберите раненых. Мы возвращаемся в Минас-Тирит с победой, – он умолк ненадолго, чтобы перевести дух, и продолжил: – и надеждой на возвращение тех, кого нам нужно за нее благодарить!

В мешанине из радостных восклицаний и мучительных стонов выделилась затейливая гномья ругань. Леголас нашарил взглядом Гимли – невредимого, как и ожидал, ведь восторг в голосе можно узнать, даже не понимая всех тонкостей брани на кхуздуле. А затем посмотрел в ту же сторону, дабы узнать причину для вдохновенной тирады.

Пока гремела битва, солнце докатилось по небосводу до края темных туч, клубившихся над Мордором, и теперь из-под них ослепительным веером ударили лучи заката. Заката, который вопреки чаяньям Саурона так и не стал последним для свободных народов Запада. Заката, который не успел таковым стать, ведь они успели его спасти.


End file.
